


Introduction

by Eventideless



Series: Ephemeral, Memorable [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Ficlet Collection, Gen, High School, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eventideless/pseuds/Eventideless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Themes Challenge: #1 - AU: Kanda could take care of a new student. No biggie. But predicaments were inevitable when the new student turned out to be a cross-dressing beansprout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

* * *

**\- o0o -**

**Introduction**

**\- o0o -**

.

.

.

_it's only in anime and manga_

_that a boy can get away with peeking under a girl's skirt_

.

.

.

Kanda Yu was leaning against the wall, arms crossed on his chest. His shoe tapped the floor impatiently as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time. Elegant dark brows knitted together in annoyance when he took note that whomever he was waiting for was thirty minutes off the clock.

He scowled, recalling what he was ordered to do.

 _"A new student is coming to Black Order today. And you, as the only one in the Student Council that is free, are to direct and guide her around the school and introduce her_ _to the facilities that we offer here."_

That was what Komui, the Vice Principle of the Black Order Academy, had said to him a few moments ago. Obviously, Kanda Yu wasn't the best person to greet a newbie. To be a proper guide, one must possess social skill, charisma, and the 'it' factor; the rabbit would be the best choice. It was only because all the other Student Counselors were busy that Kanda was forced to do the deed.

Then again, he didn't join the Student Council in his free will in the first place. It was something involving a picture, a condom, and a rabbit. But being a part of the Student Council had its advantage; for one, he got free extra credits, and that was something he couldn't pass even if he had stable, mediocre scores.

"Tch." Kanda looked at his watch again— _47 minutes late_ , he noted; the number did nothing to calm down his irked self.

Whatever fuck the new student was doing, Kanda had low tolerance for the ignorant. On the other hand, Kanda was never friendly towards anyone. This would be his third time guiding a new student around the school, with the last two ending up in some homeschooling programs, traumatized by his menacing glares. He was surprised that he hadn't been kicked out from the Council yet, moreover being assigned with another task like this.

Just then, his ears picked up the sounds of rushed footsteps. It was already pass class time, so the hall was as silent as a haunted house, and he could clearly hear a person running.

 _Finally_ , Kanda thought. _It'd better be him—or her._ He couldn't be more careless if the student was male or female. His charge was late, and Kanda didn't appreciate it one bit.

He closed his eyes, brushed his bangs out of his peripheral vision and waited for his object of surveillance to arrive.

The thudding of shoes against the floor stopped, and he heard panting in its place. Opening his eyes, he came to a peculiar sight.

"Ex-excuse me!"

.

.

.

Kanda twitched. A scowl was more than evident on his ethereal visage as he watched what looked to be an _alien_ standing and fidgeting in front of him.

A white-haired, skinny, anorexic alien in a _skirt_.

The fuck…?

The girl blinked incredulously at him. "Are you Kanda, the one supposed to guide me?"

.

.

.

The alien, however, turned out to be a school-girl. She was skinny, that much was obvious, and as white as a paper sheet ( _Either British or Irish_ , Kanda inwardly guessed). She was wearing the girl's uniform, which consisted of long sleeved black shirt, silver-lined black vest, and a black skirt that ended just below her knees. She appeared normal enough if one counted out the obvious fact that she had quite a flat bosom. Then, Kanda's gaze caught her hair's color, and he frowned even more.

"Ellen Walker, right?" Seeing the nod, Kanda continued. "Neither dye nor wig is allowed in this school," he gruffly stated, eyeing the white stuff attached to the girl's head. Kanda knew from personal experience that no hair could be that white—no matter how many times one bleached it or modified his wig to get that color. The top-notch stylist that took care of his hair a few times per year (not without his explicit agreement first) was also firm on the matter: pure white was impossible to obtain as a hair color.

The girl blinked once, twice. "Wha…? Oh, my hair colour is natural," she said, briefly brushing her obstructing white bangs out of her line of sight. A foreign accent was audible, but Kanda couldn't pinpoint it. Then, after noticing his glare, she added, "You can ask the Vice Principle if you think I'm lying."

This one had guts, it seemed.

Kanda narrowed his eyes, observing the girl up and down, trying to find any flaws that may be against the school's rules. She squirmed under his stare, fingering the hem of her skirt. Kanda spotted red blemish surrounding the girl's left eye. It contrasted with her pale skin—like a slap mark. It was probably make-up; girls these days—they just couldn't live without some filthy chemicals on their face, could they?

His eyes narrowed further at the white cloths on her visible hands.

"Gloves are not allowed, either."

"I got a special permission to use them; I have injuries and scars that I'd rather hide."

Kanda twitched again, disturbed by the fake, mocking smile the girl plastered on her face. He sighed.

"You're fifty minutes late. But since it's your first day, I don't think Komui would punish you. Be grateful, newbie," he said, turning around and pushing open the door to the classroom behind him.

She frowned.

"This is your classroom for the first period. And this—" He handed her a piece of A4 paper. "—is your schedule for the first week of trial. As you may already know; if you fail the trial—doing something nasty or caught drug trafficking—you're out.

"Now, get in there. Since you're late for class, I'll guide you around the school on lunch time instead. You can find me in the Student Council room after the fourth period." Kanda stepped aside, leaving the door for the girl. "Just so that you know; I'm not as soft as Komui is, so if you get lost, don't hope I'll be there."

This time, it was Ellen's turn to twitch. _What a jerk_ , she silently remarked. She was expecting someone more…welcoming—one who sugar coated their words.

"What are you waiting for?" Kanda tweaked an eyebrow at her to emphasize the question. "You're late for class, beansprout."

Oh, _oh_.

Beansprout?

Okay, _she_ might be not as tall as a normal teenager, and _she_ might have entered puberty only recently; but _she_ was not, in anyway, a vegetable—or a beansprout, for that matter.

That was the last strike.

A fist fight on her first day might not be the best action. So as Kanda was about to walk away, she stuck her foot out in the slightest, effectively tripping him. If there was one thing she liked being a girl, it was the ability to get away with almost anything—including this one.

Kanda, the jerk, fell into her trap, tripping on her foot. Ellen felt a grin of victory sneak itself onto her face. Conversely to her triumph, though, she soon regretted her decision as she felt a force push against her middle, causing her to fall flat on her back with a yelp.

For a moment, her vision was a blur and she felt pain stabbing at her back. As her sight cleared up, she pushed herself into a half-lying, half-sitting position using her elbows. The pain digressed, and she could perceive a weight on her stomach and legs. Looking down, she felt blood rushing up _and_ down.

A body, more precisely Kanda Yu's, was pressed against hers—and his face, God, his _face_ of all the things in the world, was pressing on a very, very private area.

Meanwhile, Kanda was having a hard time complementing things. Kanda Yu didn't trip. He _didn't_. Then, registering what position he was in, he decided to save the fact that he didn't trip later and focus on what was happening. His hands were on either side of the girl's waist, legs straddling the other's, and his face was on something soft—a bulge?—

…that was getting _harder_ by the seconds.

It took him a few seconds to realize what he was touching.

He lifted up his face, glancing at the person whom he had involuntarily straddled. His chin brushed against the hardening organ, and _Ellen_ let out a muffled gasp of surprise, tilting her head back and shut her eyes at the _pleasure_ the simple action caused.

_What the bloody hell…_

Breathing suddenly erratic and face reddened with embarrassment and anger, the new student cracked open her eyes and found them unwillingly locked with Kanda's. In the background, the homeroom teacher as well as some students peeked out the door, curious on what was all the noise about.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, seemingly not perturbed by anything.

"…You're a boy…?"

.

.

.

**\- o0o -**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm stopping there; that's enough for an introduction.
> 
> Thanks to Angel_Fantasy who beta'd this theme! ^^
> 
> ~ Why did Allen cross-dress? I'll let your imagination run wild on that.  
> ~ Will there be a continuation? I dunno. If this gets a lot of positive responses, I'll probably consider.
> 
> See you in the next theme~!
> 
> Oh, and before I forget...
> 
>  
> 
> **{Standard Disclaimer Applies}**


End file.
